Blood elf
Blood elves or known as the Sin'Dorei are an offshoot elf race of the high elves. The only significant difference between the two elven races is that the blood elves have glowing green eyes and the high elves have glowing blue eyes. They are a playable race and featured in the "World of Warcraft" series. History Introduction Those formerly known as high elves are now blood elves. Always practicing working with Arcane magic, the blood elves fed on the magic of the Sunwell, using it much like Highborne at the Well of Eternity, the blood elves descended from. After the Third War life for the high elves changed when a young prince named Arthas and his undead servants known as the Scourge ravaged, the high elven homeland of Quel'Thalas. The Scourge took 90% of the high elf population, destroying their culture and slaying the high elves former king Anasterian Sunstrider. His son and heir,Kael'Thas Sunstrider, thankfully studying magic in Dalaran at the time of the raid was not one of the Sunstrider family members to die. Kael'Thas then returned to find his homeland devastated and in ruins. He was wanting to have vengeance on Arthas and his undead army as soon as he returned. Kael'Thas gathered the survivors and renamed them to blood elves. he did this in honor of his fallen allies. Follwoing, the Sunwell's destruction all remaining high elves bathed in the Arcane magic. The young blood elf was worried if they did not find another magic source all of the Quel'Thalas survivors would die. The blood elves than began to train on how to drain energy from other magical sources which would replace the great Sunwell. Soon after, the blood leves clashed with the Scourge and Amani Forest troll Tribe, Who were all arriving in this nearly destroyed territory. Keal'Thas then sent the strogest and most powerful warriors and spell casters to assist the Alliance. An Alliance commander prevented the humans to fully aid the blood elves. Due to Garithos's prejudices, Kael'Thas was imprisoned and sentenced to death by this rude human commander. it was for "conspiracing the enemies". Before being arrested, Lady Vashj forced Kael'Thas to work with her and her naga, however with the nagas' help Kael'Thas and his soldiers escaped safely. Illidan Stormrage, a night elf said to Kael'Thas that he knew a way to help the blood elves. He then gave them a place to live. They later joined the ranks of the Horde. History Ten thousand years ago during the reign of Queen Azshara, their was a elite magic using race known as the Highborne. many elves wished on drinking from the Well of Eternity. Most of the Highborne exiles survived the Well of Eternity's implosion, which they then quickly settled in the Eastern Kingdoms of Azeroth. They found Quel'Thalas and on what is now the Isle of Quel'Danas built a well known as the Sunwell. After drinking from this well the Highborne's purple skin faded turning them into the peach skin color most humans, dwarves and gnomes have. During the Third War the juvenile prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil went to Northrend to pick up the dark runeblade known as Frostmourne, which is used to raise any creature into undeath. He obliterated most of Quel'Thalas and corrupted the Sunwell. The last stand was Sunstrider Isle for the now blood elves. Eventually Kale'Thas lead his people to freedo on the remnants of the planet Draenor, now known as the Outland. They gained a friendship the broken draenei. The blood elves then returned to Azeroth to the frozen wastes of Northrend where Illidan attempted to fight Arthas, who was the Lich King. They however were defeated and Illidan was heavily wounded. Not all Outland blood elves are with Illidan. Kael'Thas accepted the naga as allies, which made the remaining blood elves to side with the Horde. They met up with the forsaken and are helping them purge Lordaeron for the Horde's sake. many outposts have been built and a teleportation device was set up by Sylvanas Windrunner, a former high elf now in undeath. Burning Crusade The blood elves have been caught in the middle of a conflict with the Scourge, Amani trolls. The Scourge are being lead by former high elf of Quel'Thalas royalty, Dar'Khan Drathir. This is when the blood leves offically joined the Horde. The former city for the high elves, Silvermoon Cuty has been returned to it's almost original form, with the western ruins being invaded by wretched and arcane golems. Kael'Thas has become more powerful now breaking away of Illidan. The blood elves venture through the Dark Portal to try and find Kael'Thas Sunstrider, their fromer ally that helped the race to survive. The Scryers are a faction of blood elves who pledged their allegiance to the naaru A'Dal. Kael'Thas has been hding on Quel'Danas this whole time and the blood elves have officially killed him off. Wrath of the Lich King With Quel'Danas safe from Kael'Thas Sunstrider's servants, blood elves and high elves have temporarily reunited to restore the Sunwell to it's original form. Lor'themar Theron, the regent-Lord of Silvermoon, Magister Rommath, and ranger Halduron Brightwing were at the blood elf adventurers side. Slvermoon City workers were building unknown structures around the isle. Both Magisters' Terrace and Sunwell Plateau have officially been reclaimed. The Shattering Though not really affected by the Earth Dragon Aspect, Deathwing return, the blood elves are not addicted to arcane magic that much anymore, as they can return to their original high elf forms, yet most remain blood elves. Lor'themar Theron has taken over Silvermoon City and has pledged to run Quel'Thalas. The Reliquary, an organization has been formed to look for treasures, relics and idols and have found conflict with the dwarves' Explorers' League. Mist of Pandaria The Reliquary headed to Pandaria to search for relics on the continent that has been shrouded for a long time. Culture The name "blood elf" is an identity in culture. It is a show of respect to the fallen high elves, the Sunwell's destruction, their kingdom's near demise and the rebirth from ashes. Since the blood elves were once high elves, they often follow similar cultures from those days. However, the blood elves decided to wear more red, the color of crimson. The red clothing is worn because it honors the high elves who died in the Third War. Blood elves have a flag that features a phoenix. During the Third War, blood mages were capable of summoning a phoenix from the Elemental Plane known as the Firelands. The blood elves and phoenixes seem to have some kind of connection between each other possibly due to their use of magic or feel for destruction. This allows the blood elves to have better control over the phoenixes. Since phoenixes die and then are reborn, the blood elves might be connection to phoenixes more since the high elves "died" and then were reborn. Architecture Blood elven architecture is often described as beautiful and elegant. Structures are often domed and have various curves on them. Most blood elven structures also have vegetation growing around the structure or on the sides of it. Their fountains are very intricate and can change the shape of water or how it flows and falls in many ways. Blood elves also have beautiful, giant bridges that extend over very high gaps, however the only bridge like this is seen in the blood elf capital city, Silvermoon City. Though not architecture, blood elves have built arcane golems. Addiction to Magic Since the Sunwell was destroyed when Arthas and the Scourge marched through Eversong Woods, the blood elves addiction to magic was returned. This magical addiction curse has been in effect since the Well of Eternity's destruction and has since become more powerful. Blood elves often spend their days trying to control their magic addiction and they must resist their urge for magic. While blood elves prefer draining arcane magic, they still fight their addiction and are careful to keep it under control. Blood elves who do not control their addiction transform into wretched. Several times after the Sunwell was destroyed, Kael'thas Sunstrider mentions a few times that the blood elves will die without a magic source. It should be noted that it is painful to go for a prolonged time without magic. In current days, it is almost impossible for a high elf to give in to the addiction and turn into a blood elf. According to priests and medics in Azeroth, young and elder high elves were the only people to succumb to the addiction and become blood elves. In order to have succumbed to the addiction, the elf must of had poor health. Also, if a blood elf was unharmed by magic addictions, then he would suffer from mental or physical problems. Kael'thas Sunstrider's acceptance of draining magic from demons is not related to blood elves at all. The blood elves of Outland have by now discovered Kael'thas' agreement with Illidan, and they have for the most part become convinced of its necessity. Most of the blood elf race remained on Azeroth. Since Azeroth is out of the way of the Outland, most blood elves did not figure out of Kael'thas' betrayal and would be surprised to find out. As hunger from magic grows in the Outland, the blood elves there begin to do anything to find magic. Since the Sunwell has been recently restored, the addiction to magic has not happened as much as it use to. Lor'themar Theron, the regent lord of Silvermoon, has been supporting the new Sunwell and believes that the blood elves may one day be free of their magical addiction. A few remaining blood elves do not want to end their addiction. Beliefs & Practices The blood elves and high elves often use the sun in their culture. They call themselves the sun-blessed and have incorporated it into their social life. The blood elves are the opposite of the night elves, the night elves incorporate the moon into their culture and the blood elves incorporate the sun. These beliefs are related to the Sunwell and how it was powered for many centuries. When the Sunwell was destroyed, the blood elves began to remember it and honor it. Since high elves were once in the Church of Light, so were the blood elves. Following the transformation into blood elves, they thought as if the Light abandoned them. Many blood elves followed this mindset for a while until the Sunwell was restored. When the Sunwell was restored people remained believing the abandonment and others converted back to their old ways. The Light After the Third War and the loss of Quel'Thalas, high elves and blood elves began to think the Light failed them since the entire region was damaged. With this mindset, the blood elves started to think they were in charge of the Light and used it for themselves. Paladins came up with s strict doctrine when using the Light. The Blood Knights then siphoned light energy off an innocent naaru named M'uru. Now that the Sunwell has been restored, the blood elves are able to freely use the Light. They Light is now a mix of arcane and holy energy however. Where this leaves the blood elves and their relationship to the Light is unknown. Some blood elves, like Lady Liadrin and her allies have converted back to worshiping the Light. What blood elf priests think of the Light is unknown and has not been explored much. Some priests think of the Light's abandonment theory as foolish and continue to embrace it regardless of what others think or say. Blood elf priests also mention giving sermons to the Light, or otherwise known as a holy blessing. Relationship with other Races Trivia * Corrupted blood elves can become wretched, but overly corrupted blood elves become a felblood elf.